Rewind
by Emiri-Tsukiyo
Summary: What happened if Michelle never lost her memory? What if she didn't die, but....never woke up, either? Set in the Horse Competition episode, might be oneshot, idk, we'll see rr


Hiyo! My first fic, yay!

So, anyways, yeah, Fullhouse, angst version, blah :P

This is from the episode, where Michelle falls off the horse and hits her head, kind of an AU, so…yeah, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all huddled together, in a corner of the hospital waiting room, anxious for the results. The doctor came out, with a grave face. "Mr. Tanner?" Upon being called, he stood, "How's my baby?" He asked, voice full of worry and guilt, the doctor sighed, "A concussion in the right side of her head knocked out her central nervous system, leaving her immobile, it can be recovered, however…", "However?!" exclaimed the styled dark haired man, upon standing, the doctor stared at them all, and sighed, again, solemnly, "…however it will have to wait until she awakes from her state…" it was the blonde's turn to say something, he stood as well, "what…what does that mean, exactly?" The doctor looked weary, but responded, "She's in a coma, basically…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's POV:

My baby….my poor baby is in a coma! How could I have let this happen?! I shouldn't have pushed her so hard, I shouldn't have let made her enter that competition; I should've waited with her, until she was ready, but no. My stupid competitive side got the best of me, and Michelle, my baby is in a coma! Oh, Michelle…Pam…I'm so sorry….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie's POV:

Michelle….is in a coma…..how…how did this happen?! Why Michelle?! I'm sorry, Michelle, for every mean thing I've said! I'm sorry for saying I'd never forgive you! I didn't mean it! Please, just open your eyes, wake up! Please, I'm sorry, I forgive you, I FORGIVE YOU!! Please…wake up…please….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DJ'S POV:

How can this happen?! Michelle…sweet little Michelle! Of all people, and Michelle is the one to fall into a coma! Why her? What'd she ever do?! Oh Michelle, please just say this is a bad joke! Please! Oh Michelle….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey's POV:

Oh man…Michelle….of all people……why did it have to happen to her? All she wanted was to have fun…all she was doing was riding a horse, for crying out loud! Why did it have to be Michelle?! Jesse's walking into the room where Michelle….poor guy, must hurt him the most, next to Danny…Michelle and him were like buds…but then again, you don't have to be Jesse to miss Michelle…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse's POV:

My buddy….my munchkin…..my pal…….she's...in...a coma……God, no….please, God no…! Not her, not Michelle! God, I'm crying now….why Michelle?! Michelle….you look so much like Pam…..just seeing you there reminds me of her…seeing her at the hospital….hooked up to all the machines……right before she died…..please don't let it end like this! Michelle, you have no idea how special you are! Please, Michelle, open your eyes! You were my buddy, the one person I could talk to, about everything….I remember when you WERE a little munchkin……all the things you did put a smile on everyone's faces, and brightened our day…why can't it go back to that?! I want to go back! Rewind! Make this never happen! Please! God, Michelle, wake up…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of chapter one! WOOHOO! Poor Jesse, 

R/R!


End file.
